


The Talk

by TheFoolsYouSee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mother Eda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsYouSee/pseuds/TheFoolsYouSee
Summary: Eda has to have an awkward conversation with Luz when she finds out how far her relationship with Amity has progressed.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 983





	The Talk

“Eye of newt, toe of frog… honestly, can you find more disgusting things to horde?” Eda dangled the rubbery green toe in front of King’s face accusingly; the small furry demon was sat on the floor, his horned skull-face not looking up from his book.

“We agreed that everything two feet above the ground is my territory.”

“Yeah, but can’t you squirrel away things that don’t rot?” Eda waved her hand and the couch lowered back onto the floor. She looked around for somewhere to dump her handful of animal bits. The nearest receptacle was the cooking pot, so she chucked them into the simmering brew - it was all protein anyway.

The front door shut, and Eda looked up to see Luz having just walked in, her revoltingly cute cat-ear hoodie up over her head. Eda frowned, and glanced from her apprentice’s hood to the window. It was bright sunshine outside.

“Hi Eda!” Luz gave her a big exaggerated smile, one hand clutching the hem of her hood where it met the rest of the garment. It was a pose Eda remembered well from her own youth. Luz pointed to her room with her thumb in an overly-casual way. “I’m real tired, I’m just gonna go lie down in my room, so you don’t need to come in and check on me or anything. Call me when dinner’s ready!”

She made a dash across the living room, but Eda’s finger had already made a circle in the air. A golden glow outlined Luz, lifting her off the ground and bringing her back the way she’d come. She dropped down in front of Eda, who pulled the hood down and inspected the patch of skin on Luz’s neck that she’d been trying to hide.

“Ah,” Eda said with casual interest. “I see Amity’s fangs are growing in.”

Luz winced, pulled her hood back up and slunk over to the couch. Eda sighed and put her fingers to her brow. What had her life become that she was about to have _this_ conversation? The kid had seemed to be getting more and more _teenagery_ ever since her birthday. Eda was tempted to just tell Luz the kind of things she’d been feeding her and let that be punishment enough. But that better side of her that had become more dominant for some reason won out.

“King, scram. I need to talk to Luz.”

King lifted a paw a short distance above his head, still not looking up. “Two feet off the ground!”

“Suit yourself.” Eda shrugged, and went and sat next to her apprentice. “So Luz, how much has your mom already told you about sex?”

King shut his book with a firm thud. “Yep, I’m outta here.” He trotted out of the room, but Luz still didn’t make eye contact.

“Eda, we really don’t have to talk about that. I’ve seen the educational videos and age-inappropriate movies. Can we just stick to witchy things?”

“I’d hoped, if anything, I’d taught you the value of advice from someone older and wiser in all aspects of life. Now, did it go any farther than… _that_?”

Luz pulled at her hood again to hide the gnaw-marks Eda was gesturing to. “No, absolutely not. If her parents even found out about _this_ I genuinely think they'd kill me all the way dead.”

Eda nodded. “And if her parents hadn't been in the house… was there any part of you that wanted it to go further?”

Luz pulled her knees up and buried her face in them with an embarrassed groan.

Eda waited patiently.

Eventually, a small nod came from under the hood.

“Oh boy.” Eda leant back on the couch. “Look, I’m not telling you off, kid. There's nothing wrong with starting to feel that way around your age. But there’s also some things that I wish someone had told me back then.”

An eye poked out from behind the hood, its interest piqued by the promise of backstory. Eda steeled herself for emotional intimacy and pressed on. “I was no choir-girl. Except for that time when I had my eye on another choir-girl, but that’s a different story. When I was a couple of years older than you – and you are absolutely NOT allowed to beat that record by the way – there was a boy called Arius, and things got very intense between us. Emotionally, physically, magically, everything.”

“What happened?” Luz’s face had fully emerged. Eda was now the one who felt uncomfortable meeting her eyes, and gave a pointedly unemotional sniff.

“He left. Went to join the Emperor’s Coven. I cried for a _year_.” She felt Luz’s hand on her arm, and decided to allow her that if it meant she was listening. “Cos when you’re a teenager, you feel the strongest version of every emotion. And the more intense you make the highs, the more intense the lows are when they end. And that was one of the lowest times of my life. We both know you won’t be here forever and…” Eda decided a mentor/mentee pat on the hand would drive the point home. “When you’re gone it would really ruin my day to think of you feeling that miserable.”

She risked a glance at Luz. She was looking down, in thought. Good. Better thinking about that than about whatever she’d nearly been doing with her girlfriend.

Eda coughed definitively and stood up. “Right, I hope you’re hungry. I’ve made my famous Miscellaneous Stew.”

* * *

Luz was lying back against the pillows of Amity’s bed, her girlfriend’s head resting on her chest. Some punky-sounding music was playing from a white orb on a desk by the window. Luz was absent-mindedly running her fingers through Amity’s dyed-green hair, which contrasted wonderfully with the purple elements of her uniform. She was scrolling on her… scroll. Did witches have a different word for scrolling if the phone-like thing they had was an actual scroll? It sounded clunky. Luz reminded herself to ask later, but for now was enjoying the quiet moment. Amity scoffed at something.

“What?”

“Boscha’s still tagging me in things. ‘Best Grudgby season Hexside’s ever had!’”

“Bit pass-agg.”

“Yeah.” Amity put her scroll to the side and turned over onto her stomach to face Luz. “She thinks she’s the lucky one.”

Luz grinned as Amity kissed her. It was funny the things she’d used to think were impossible. Like learning witchcraft in a demon realm. Or hanging out with her cool girlfriend in said demon realm. Those doubts were literally a world away. She felt Amity take her chin in her hands as her kisses moved across her face. She felt the brush of sharp teeth on her soft, round ear.

Luz pulled back from her. “Stop, wait…”

She took a moment to let her heart stop racing before meeting Amity’s eyes. They had the same look that she’d seen her have around her parents, a fear that she’d done something wrong.

“I’m sorry...“

“No, don’t be.” Luz took her hands in hers. To be honest, she didn’t know what she was feeling. Whatever it was, it was still new. “It’s just… I’ve been thinking about something Eda told me, about how the more intensely good we feel together, the more intensely bad it’s gonna feel later… when I leave.”

At the mention of this, Amity drew her hands back and turned away, sitting on the edge of her bed. “Let’s not talk about that.”

Luz crawled forward and sat next to her. “I think we have to. I don’t want to think about it either, cos I’m gonna miss you so much. But if we know what’s coming, then we’ll handle it better.”

She reached for her hand again, but Amity stood up and leant against her bedroom door, arms folded.

“Are you angry with me?”

When Amity met Luz’s eyes again, there was a flicker of how she used to look at her, back when they’d been the school bully and the human weirdo. “Yes.”

“Because I’m going to leave?”

“Yes.” Amity started pacing. “And I know that’s selfish of me, because you’ve got your own family back home, and I shouldn’t want you to put me before them. And that’s what makes me scared…” she stopped, tears welling in her eyes. “…scared that without you, I’m gonna go back to the person I was before.”

There was a pause. The song from the music orb had come to an end, so the only sound was Amity’s shaky breaths. Luz slowly stood, having carefully measured what she was about to say.

“Amity Blight, you are kind and cool and loving. That is who you are. You’ve had tough times where you’ve not been your best, but you’ve also made things right with the people you hurt. That’s the person I saw in you and made me want to be your friend, and I was so happy when it turned into something more. Nothing can change you into a bad person, just like I didn’t change you into a good person because you already were one, and you always will be no matter what happens to us.”

The tears were now flowing freely down Amity’s face. She stepped forward and rested her head on Luz’s shoulder, who put her arms around her.

“You have, haven’t you?” Luz smiled. “You’ve gone soft on me.”

Amity shook her head defiantly, and a laugh got out through her tears.

The two girls held each other tight.

**Author's Note:**

> To see Amity getting her own version of 'the talk', see sister story [Words Of Wisdom by Ladyjay1616! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650582)


End file.
